As a rule, the computing and processing capacity of so-called single-board computers is entirely sufficient for most information and regulating tasks, as well as for the data acquisition and data processing processes required, in which, for example, a plurality of measured quantities or limiting values are linked to form a single statement or are compared or computed with housekeeping data.
When there is a multitude of such tasks to be performed in, for example, utility vehicles, it is advisable, for reasons relating to exchangeability and maintainability as well as to the desires and needs of a user and the adaptability of the respective data processing system to the specific application, that a computer module be provided in addition to a base module for every task and for every area of tasks or determined task groups in order to achieve the greatest possible efficiency in vehicle operation. For a utility vehicle, such as a taxi or other delivery vehicle, such task areas are , for example, the determination of working time and the prompt information of the driver or drivers of the vehicle according to certain guidelines, the determination of data for an optimization of the use of the vehicle, the processing and display of current operating data, for example, also acoustic signaling during unreliable operating states of the vehicle, the determination and preparation of determined operating data for vehicle maintenance which is prompt and flexible and adapted to the requirements, determination of routes and orders in the distribution of goods and/or receipt of goods, or the determination of the degree of utilization of and loading of public means of transportation, and wide ranging monitoring and control functions in special vehicles, for example, in refrigerator vehicles, vehicles for spreading salt or sand, and the like.
In contrast to a stationary application, there are considerable problems related to the installation of such computer modules in a vehicle already because of the different architectures of the vehicle and because of the severe environment in which the computer modules are used. In addition, high demands are placed on user and service friendliness, as a rule, and favorable accessibility and exchangeability are accordingly expected. If only a few of the multitude of conceivable computer modules are selected, a flat arrangement of the modules one next to the other or even a scattered arrangement are excluded because of tight space restrictions. Moreover, adaptability to the specific application and the user's possibility of selection require that the respective data processing system can be installed not only by automobile manufacturers, but also that it can be installed subsequently in any service workshop or tailored for the first time on location, so to speak, specifically with the lowest possible requirement for structural component parts and a minimum of expenditure on wiring and assembly in order to keep the costs of such a system as low as possible.
The high degree of modularity which is required for the provided adaptability requires storage and availability of the structural component parts of the system in large numbers, i.e., the structural component parts must be capable of being produced in large numbers and must accordingly be designed as simply as possible so that they can be produced in a favorably reproducible manner with as few and as simple tools as possible.